


Day 3 & 4: Blood & Bone

by TheDarkSideCupCake



Series: Spooktober prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of gore, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gore, M/M, Panic, Peter Saves The Day, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tried to make it a bit fluff at the end, Violence, Vomiting, bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideCupCake/pseuds/TheDarkSideCupCake
Summary: Stiles gets gravelly injured during a fight, but luckily we have Peter to save the day.





	Day 3 & 4: Blood & Bone

The only thing Stiles can hear is his own heavy breathing. 

The only thing he felt as he got caught by the creatures claws was raging hot iron, as well as the last thing he heard the sound of being ripped apart. 

As his leg turned into fire and darkness embracing all around him, he faintly registered that since he didn’t seem dead yet, the others must have gotten the thing away from him for now. 

Normally, even if Stiles got hurt by whatever being that were terrorizing Beacon Hills that month, he would still be able to fight back or support the others or think of some strategy. 

But this time, Stiles only saw red and dripping and he realised if he didn’t do something now, then he would not be able to get back home to his dad in time for dinner. 

Or in time for anything really. 

He couldn’t remember where they placed the first aid kit, if they left it by the cars or if they took it with them, so instead he began ripping up his shirt, using the knife he had in his pocket. 

It was hard to get a proper grip on it with his hands all slippery, wet and sticky, and he dropped it more than once. So when his shirt was finally cut enough that he could rip it the rest of the way, he didn’t hesitate to tie up his leg with the self-made bandages. 

Or he wouldn’t have hesitated, but with the red spreading everywhere, and his jeans ripped up multiple places, it was hard to see where his wound began and where it ended. 

He wouldn’t be able to get his pants of in his current state, and he were not going to try his luck with the knife slipping at the wrong time when his leg was already this fucked up, so his only option left was feeling out for it. 

Time were not on his side, so he couldn’t waste it being careful. 

One would think that with his whole leg feeling like literal fire, that it would be hard for it to get any worse. As Stiles managed to gouge his fingers into what was supposed to be his leg, but ended up going deeper than that, he could not hold back his scream. 

Now his vision was getting blurry with tears. The panicked rasp every time he breathed in, was still the only thing he could hear. 

The wound was partially still covered by his jeans, but as Stiles ript it up more to get a better look, his fingers froze. 

There was something in his wound. 

It was deep. with the amount of red and how much his leg was on fire, he had already realised that the wound had to be deeper than those he had had before. 

How something had gotten into his wound this quickly, Stiles did no know. 

It could be one of the creatures claws, having been ripped off as it cut him open. What if it was poisonous? Would Stiles be able to remove it, or would that only make his wound worse?

Stiles couldn’t make out what it was. He could see that it was partially white through the red. It also seemed like it had gotten stuck inside. Or like it went into the rest of his leg almost like a-

Oh, god! No. That couldn’t be-, that couldn’t be his-

Stiles had enough piece of mind to turn his head away from the wound as he threw up. His throat was burning, and his sobs wracked all the way into his chest. His hands were shaking under his weight, but he could not turn around, he could not look back.

His wail was closer to a scream, and there was literally nothing he could do, he was going to die, all by himself in this godforsaken forest, not getting to say goodbye, leaving his friends and dad-

Oh god, his dad.

Stiles didn’t want to die.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw something move towards his legs and instinctively he tried to cover it up, as to not make it worse. 

His hands were lightly grasbed, and before he could react a gentle hand took him by the chin and turned his head around until he was looking into Peter’s eyes. 

“Deep breaths. Only look at me,” Peter said, and then let Stiles go as he began tending to the wound. 

Stiles did as he was told, counting as he breathed in, and then counted to five before he let it out again. He kept his eyes on Peter, especially his eyes, though they were not looking back as he was focusing on the task at hand. 

As the minutes went by, and Stiles kept on breathing, he also noticed the pain were slowly ebbing away. He was pretty sure Peter was taking his pain, but he couldn’t be sure without checking Peter’s arm for black lines, and that would mean looking down, and Stiles were still not ready for that. 

“So, on a scale from one to certain, am I going to die?” Stiles asked, his voice all rough and hoarse. 

“Idiot, you would already be bitten and on your way to becoming a werewolf if we thought there were no chance of you making it.” Peter answered. At the same time, he began to tighten the makeshift bandage, causing Stiles to hunch over, one arm grapping Peter by the should to keep himself up.

“It certainly. Doesn’t feel like it,” Stiles managed to crit out through his teeth.

Peter took Stiles by the neck and shushed him as he gently guided his head so it was resting on Peters shoulder. 

“Don’t shush at me, it’s very rude to do when someone is dying.” But Stiles still leaned into the touch, soaking in the warmth of Peter’s body around him. “Honestly how am I not dead from blood loss?”

“You should be,” Peter agreed, forcing a harsh laugh out of Stiles, though he didn’t find it at all funny. “Your leg is basically severed in half, and with us being too busy killing the whatever-that-was, you should have bled out from now. I don’t know what to say. Sparks tend to surprise people.”

“It would have been nicer if it could just heal me outright, instead of prolong my suffering.”

“Can’t have it all, I guess.”

Peter was sounding a bit distracted so Stiles lifted his head to see what was wrong. 

What happened was, while keeping skin on skin contact with Stiles, he managed to move around their position, so he had his arms on Stiles back and under his legs. He then lifted him up, so he was laying in Peters arm, kept close and secure.

“I think it is time we get you to a hospital. Best not to test out the limits for how long your spark can keep you alive. Tell me if you get dizzy or start to pass out, then we have to panic.”

“Will do,” Stiles sighed. As long as Peter kept on taking his pain, he would be able to keep his head clear, so he should be able to warn him if anything suddenly took a turn for the worse. “Will you be there when I wake up in the hospital all drugged up on painkiller?”

Peter looked down on Stiles face, seeing the fatigue catching up to him after his panic earlier. The way Stiles looked up at him he could see that his eyes still contained fear, and that the trauma from this whole ordeal would certainly stay for some time.

And not only for Stiles. As they had finally managed to kill the creature, Peter had hurried back to check on Stiles. Seeing him covered in blood, his leg practically ripped apart, Peter would have thought him dead could he not see him breathing and hear his heart beating. 

This was an image that was scarred into Peters mind, and he knew that for the next couple of months, his overprotectiveness would rear up and he would very likely not keep his human out of eyesight until he was certain he was all healed up.

As an excuse for keeping Stiles close and to take care of him, it was absolutely horrible, and worse that it had happened in the first place. Peter was still going to use it, so he could cuddle the hell out of Stiles. 

With this in mind, Peter dipped his head down giving Stiles a light kiss on the lips, a little taste of what were to come. 

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to combine day three and four since I was both busy and sick the last two days. Nice that the prompts were relatively easy to mix together. First Sterek fic of the month, but am planning many more : D


End file.
